The present disclosure relates to analysis of data stored in a computer database using a data analysis tool, and more specifically, to inferring or suggesting particular operations that may be performed by the data analysis tool.
In many types of organizations, organizational data analysts, e.g., business analysts, are employed to analyze data stored in computer databases. The business analyst analyzes data in order to discover information that may be useful for a variety of purposes, such as to support decision making. In general, the analyst selects a set of data from one or more databases, imports the selected data into an analysis tool, i.e., a computer software application, and then determines operations or calculations to be preformed on the data using the analysis tool. However, it can be time consuming to input formulas defining the operations into the analysis tool. In addition, determining suitable or appropriate calculations may require the skill of an experienced business analyst, but often someone other than an experienced analyst may be the one using the analysis tool and that individual may only have a general idea of what calculations may be useful.